Shattered Hopes and Valid Hearts
by ValidHearts
Summary: Carlos loves Logan. Logan loves Carlos. Simple right? Not with them. My first story. I'm not sure how to rate it so I'll go with T incase of later chapters.
1. The Dream

Logan's Pov

Logan woke up to the sound of a scream. It had happened again, his best friend, Carlos Garcia, had had another nightmare. "_That was the third one this week. What is going_

_ on?"_ Logan thought to himself. He lifted the covers off of his still half-asleep form and walked over to Carlos' bed. Carlos looked up at him slowly with tears in his eyes.

"Logie it was horrible!" Carlos said. Logan asked, "What happened Carlitos?" "Uhm... my dad was working on a case and he got shot really bad. He was about to die."

Logan could tell that Carlos was lying but decided not to push it. He comforted the crying boy by saying, "Shh, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep." He rubbed Carlos

back until the boy stopped sobbing and finally fell asleep. As soon as he was sure that Carlos was deep asleep he went and got back in bed. He watched the sleeping boy

for a short while longer. He rolled over and faced the wall and retreated inside his head to sort out his thoughts. _"I don't understand these feelings and it scares me. Am I_

_ gay? God Carlos is so cute when he is sleeping." _He decided to just go to sleep. Right as he was falling he swore he heard Carlos mumble something about "his Logie." He

shot straight up. _"I must have imagined it. Ugh I just need to get some sleep." _And with that Logan fell asleep.

Carlos' pov

Carlos woke up the next morning still reeling from the nightmare last night. _"Oh gosh that was terrifying. I can't even imagine if that really happened." _Carlos looked at the

bed next to his, it was empty. He decided to check if anyone else was in the appartment. "Anybody home?" he yelled, not expecting an answer. That's exactly what he

got, no answer. "Perfect," he said to himself, "now I have time to write in my journal." He went to the side of his bed and pulled out the secret drawer. He grabbed his

notebook and pencil. He began to write, "Dear journal, last night I had the worst nightmare yet. I told Logan that it was about my dad being shot but that wasn't true. I

dreamed that Logan had decided to not be my friend anymore. He told me, 'I hate you you stupid fag. Get the hell away from me.' It seemed so real I could feel my heart

break right there. If that ever happened I don't know what I would do." He heard someone unlocking the door and hurriedly put his journal away and concealed the

drawer once more. "Carlos, are you awake yet?" Kendall yelled as he came in. "Yeah." Carlos yelled as he walked out into the living room and saw Kendall struggling with

the grocery bags he was carrying. He ran over to help him out. "Need some help?" Carlos said with a small smirk playing at his lips. "No, I have my pet unicorn Eric to help

me." Kendall said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Carlos laughed and grabbed a couple of the bags and set them on the counter. I heard the door open and turned to see

Logan and James walk in to the appartment with huge smiles on their faces. "Guess what!" James practically screamed, bouncing with joy. "What?" Kendall asked.

"Lemme guess you found an unlimited supply of Cuda?" I asked sarcastically. "No, Logan and I just got asked out by twins!" He said, still with a huge smile on his face. My

heart dropped into my stomach.


	2. The Date

*Author note.* Sorry for the late second chapter. I decided to change how I wanted the story to go so i had to redo it. Also sorry it's so short.

Logan's Pov

Before entering the appartment.

"Well this is certainly weird James." I said to James as we were walking back from the gym. "Yeah well Kendall said he needed to go to the store and Carlos was asleep. I

needed someone to work out with me." He replied nonchalantly. We had just got into the lobby when a set of twin girls walked over to us. "Hi, my name is Celeste and this

is my sister Sierra." said the one with the short hair. Sierra waved shyly. "Hey I'm James and this is Logan." James said giving me a slap on the back. "Would you guys like to

go on a date with us tonight?" Celeste asked, looking at James. _"Well she's certainly the more outgoing of the two."_ I thought to myself. "Ok. We'll meet you here at eight."

Celeste said. I snapped back to reality. Sierra was giving a small smile and I smiled back politely. James gave me this stupid smile and I just returned it.

In the appartment.

"Oh. That's cool I guess." Kendall said giving a small shrug and turning back to the groceries. Carlos stood there with a blank look on his face. "You okay bud?" I asked

him. "Yeah. Guess I'm just not woken up yet." He lied. I knew he was lying because he scratched the back of his head. _"He's so cute when he does that."_ Wait, what? Did I

just say Carlos is cute. I shook my head and walked into mine and Carlos' room. I went through my closet looking for the right outfit to wear for the date. "Carlos have you

seen my grey v-neck?" I yelled. I got no response. "Ugh, whatever." I said and went to go check the floor by our beds. I saw it next to Carlos' bed. "Ahh there it is." I

reached down and picked it up. I turned to go put it on my bed and it was stuck on something. I pulled and a compartment opened in Carlos' bed frame. "What's this?" I

looked inside and saw what looked like a book. "Carlos? Reading? I gotta see what this is." I opened the book to the first page. It read Journal of Carlos Garcia. "I really

shouldn't read this but..." I sat down on my bed and started reading. "Dang these are interesting." Carlos walked in, "Did you call me?" "Yeah but nevermind." "Ok, I'm

gonna go finish helping Kendall." "Ok." He turned and looked at me, "Shit! Give me that!" He yelled, quickly snatching it out of my hands. "I was just about to read about

your dream last night." I told him. "Don't touch this fucking journal Logan."


	3. The Asshole

Carlos' pov

"Okay, god I won't touch it." Logan said after I ripped the journal out of his hands. _"Ok. Calm down Carlos. I don't think he read about your dream about him."_ I

thought to myself "I'm just gonna go now." Logan said slowly, bringing me back to reality. "Ok, but if you ever touch this journal again I'll cut your balls off and

staple them to your chin." "Haha ok Carlos." He said sarcastically and walked out the door. I quickly closed it and looked for a new place to hide my journal.

"Hmmm, here? No. Here? Definitely not. Perfect." I hid it underneath one of the shelfs in Logan's bookcase. There was a perfect little nook that was the exact

size of the spine of the notebook. "He'll never know that it's here." I said. "Domino" by Jessie J starts playing. "Oh my phone." I say and walk out into the living

room and grab my phone off the coffee table. I look at the screen and see that Stephanie is the caller. "Ugh. Hello?" I answer, "Yeah hold on." I walk out into the

hall way to continue my conversation with Stephanie.

Logan's pov

_"What could be in that journal that he doesn't want me to see? I thought we shared everything. I gotta find out what it is."_ I think to myself. Carlos' phone starts to

blare and he walks out of our room and grabs it. "Ugh." he says after looking at the screen then answers it. "Hello?" he walks out of the appartment to continue

talking. After about 10 minutes he pops his head inside the appartment. "Hey, I'm gonna go on a date with Stephanie so I'll be back around 11. Bye." He says

and leaves. I felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest. _"What is this? Why do I feel like this? Whatever I'm gonna go look for that journal."_ I got off the couch and tore

our room apart. James opened the door and looked in. "Oh my god, what happened in here?" He asked. "Nothing I couldn't find my wallet." I said quickly. "Ok

well it's time to go meet our dates." James said and walked out into the living room. _"Fuck. I need to find that journal."_ I sprayed a bit of cologne on my neck and

walked out into the living room. James was waiting. "Ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said and walked out the door.

An hour and a half later

As James and I walked through the door I turned on him. "Worst hour and a half of my life." I practically screamed at him. "What it wasn't that bad." He replied

calmly. "All your date did was talk. Her annoying voice is still stuck in my head. Mine just sat there and kept trying to play fottsie with me." I told him. "Well we're

going out with them tomorrow night." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Um no. I'm not going anywhere with them again." I said turning to leave. He grabbed my

shoulder and turned me around. "Yes you are. Because if you don't I will tell Kendall and Carlos that you're gay." He said with an evil grin. "B-b-but I'm not." I

said with wide eyes. "Doesn't matter. They'll believe me especially when I show them the texts "you" sent me telling me that you are." He said showing me his

phone. "B-b-but..."


	4. The Conflict

*Author note* In case you guys haven't notice I'm not exactly a big James fan. Also I hope I can start getting chapters out faster.

Logan's pov

_"Fucking James. God why do I hang out with this asshole?"_ "So are you gonna go on the date or do I have to share my "findings" with our friends?" James said still smirking

evilly. "Fine." I say angrily and storm off into mine and Carlos' room. He isn't back from his date with Stephanie yet. _"Hmm, should I look for the journal?"_ I think to myself.

Just as I'm about to start looking I hear the front door open. "Anyone home?" Carlos yells. "Yeah, James and I are back." I respond. "How'd it go?" "Great." I lie. "Oh ok. I

need to talk to you guys as soon as Kendall get's home." Carlos says. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm not feeling well and I just wanna sleep." I ask. "Well I guess so.

Goodnight." Carlos says and takes his pants off. He slides into his bed and instantly falls asleep. _"Lucky. Ugh I need sleep. Fucking James. I hate him."_ My emotions boiled

inside me as I drfted off into dreamland.

Carlos' pov

As soon as I was sure Logan thought I was sleeping and that he was asleep I got up and went to the book case. I grabbed my journal and started to write about my

date. _"Dear journal, tonight I went on a date with Stephanie. It was absolutely horrible. She wouldn't stop talking and all I could think about was Logan. God he is so cute. He_

_ almost read my last entry earlier and I was scared. I kinda freaked out on him. I should probably apologize. I'll do it in the morning. Ok, time for bed now."_ I closed my journal and

went to bed.

In the morning

I woke up and stretched my muscles eliciting a small moan. I let out a small moan and went and took a quck shower. The warm water punding on my muscles felt really

good. After I dried off and got dressed I went out in to the living room. Kendall, James, and Logan were all in the kitchen looking sleepy. Logan handed me a bowl of

cereal. "Thanks." I said. "Neh." was all I got in response. "Guys when we finish eating I need to talk to you guys." I said. "Ok." "Sure" "K" were their still somewhat sleepy

replies. After we finished eating they all went and sat down on the couch. "First of all, Logan I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday." I said. "It's nothing, I completely forgot

about it." He said in response. "Okay, back to the matter at hand. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Guys, I'm gay." I say. Kendall is the first to

respond, "Well I'm glad you told us. Know that we support you Carlos. Right guys?" James looks at me. "What? You're gay? Seriously?" He says. I nod slowly. "Well I'm not

going to live with a gay boy. Stay away from me." He says and runs out the front door. I look at Logan whose staring at me. "Logie?" I say. "You're really gay? You're not

kidding or anything?" He asks. "No, I'm not kidding. I am sexually attracted to men." _"Mostly you."_ I think and give a small smile. "I can't believe this..." He says slowly and

I sigh in relief. "My roommate is a faggot. Oh my god. You've seen me in nothing but my underwear. What the fuck Carlos?" I feel like someone has just shot in in my

heart. I start to walk to our room but he thinks I'm coming to him. "Eww get away from me you fucking faggot." He says and jumps away. I run to our room and slam the

door. I hear a thud then Kendall starts yelling, "Get the fuck out of this appartment. Both of you. Get out of mine and Carlos' appartment. I'll leave your shit outside the

front door." I hear Logan start to protest, "B-b-but.." Kendall cuts him off, "No! Get the fuck out right now! Don't even think about ever trying to come here again." I hear

the door slam and I fall against my door and break down.


	5. The Hurt

Author note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Getting back into the swing of school. I'll try to update more often.

Carlos' pov

I sat against the door as the tears poured out of my eyes. Even if I wanted to there was nothing I could do to staunch the flow. Kendall knocked on the door,

"Carlos, are you ok?" "Of course I'm not ok! My best friend hates me!" I screamed curling into a ball. I heard him walk away and sit down on the couch. I felt

horrible for screaming at him but I couldn't help it.

Logan's pov

I sat in the hall for a while just staring at the wall. I heard Carlos yell but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. After about 20 minutes I got the stuff

that Kendall had thrown outside the door and walked down to Camille's room. I knocked. "Hold on." Camille yelled. I waited and when she opened the door she

said, "Logan? What are you doing here?" "Can I stay with you? Kendall kicked me and James out." I asked looking at my feet. "Come in and tell me everything."

I walked in the door and we sat down on her couch. "Tell me everything." She said, her voice devoid of emotion. "Well it all started this morning. Carlos told us

he had something to tell us. So after breakfast we all sat down on the couch and he started to tell us. He told us he is gay." I said. "And?" Camille said, giving

me a funny look. "You're not surprised?" "No sweetie, it's actually kind of obvious. But anyways continue your story." She said. "So James made a few

comments then went to his room. And then I said some things..." "What did you say?" "Things..." "Logan Hortense Mitchell, what the fuck did you say?" She

yelled at me. "I kind of freaked out because he has seen me in nothing but my underwear. Then he got all sad and started walking towards our room and I

thought he was coming to me and I kinda, may have said, 'Get away from me you fucking faggot.'" I finished. She sat there and then said in a low sad voice,

"You can't stay here I'm sorry." "What? Why not?" "I don't tolerate homophobes Logan. I'm sorry but I can't believe you of all people are a homophobe and that

you said that to your own best friend." She said and walked over to the door and opened it. "Okay, I'll see you then." I said as I walked out the door.

Three days later

Carlos' pov

"Carlos, please come out. It's been three days. You need to eat." Kendall said, knocking on my door. I knew he was right but my heart hurt so badly. "Carlos

please. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said in a low voice. "It's too late for that." I said, my voice rough from crying. I got up and walked over to the door.

I unlocked it walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I quickly ate it and started to walk back to my room. Kendall jumped in my way. "Get out of my

way." I growled. "No. Carlos please, go for a walk or something. Just for a little while. This isn't healthy." He said, his eyes pleading. "Fine. I have to get

dressed though." I went into my room and threw on some clothes. As I walked out of the apartment and down in the lobby I ignored the stares of all the

people. I'm sure they'd already heard about Logan and James being kicked out. I walked out into Palmwoods park then decided to walk down to a little ice

cream shop I knew of. I stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. The only other person was on the other side and wasn't paying attention.

The light changed and about halfway through the man looked up. It was Logan. He looked at me his face full of sadness. I just stood there thinking about how

he had hurt me. He got a panicked look on his face and screamed, "Carlos!" and then the pain hit. Then the blackness.


	6. The Hospital

Logan's pov

"Carlos!" I shrieked running towards him. "No no no no." When I got to him there was already a huge pool of blood around his head. "Somebody help! Please!" I

screamed. I franticly searched my pockets for my phone. I quickly dialed 911, "911 What's your emergency?" "Please help, my friend's just been hit by a car.

There's so much blood. We are on the corner of Smith and Madison." "Sir, calm down. I've dispatched an ambulance to your location. I need you to stay on the

line and answer some questions for me." "Okay." "What's your name sir?" "Logan Mitchell." "Your friend's name?" "Carlos Garcia." "Ok, is he still breathing?" I

looked at his chest, I could see a very shallow rise and fall. "Yes but very shallowly." I could hear sirens now, and they were rapidly getting closer. The

ambulance screeched to a halt next to me. "The ambulance is here." "Okay sir, just calm down. The paramedics will take care of your friend." I hung up. The

paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and over to Carlos. "What happened?" one asked. "He got hit by a car and now he's bleeding really bad. Please... don't

let him die..." I begged, not to anyone in particular. The tears were flowing freely down my face. "Sir, I'm going to need you to come in the ambulance with us

and help us piece together what happened." "Okay, yeah sure." I said, turning and seeing Kendall running over here. "What happened?" "Carlos was hit by a

car." The paramedic the door of the ambulance shut and cut off our conversation. The driver floored it and the paramedics started asking me questions. "What

happened?" "He was crossing the street and he saw me then he just froze up and forgot where he was." "Why would he freeze up?" "We had a fight a few

days ago and I really hurt his feelings, so when he saw me it must have brought those emotions back up." I was in hysterics now. "Kid, you need to calm down.

We will get him to the hospital and they will save him." I forced myself to calm down and stop distracting the paramedics. We got to the hospital and they

rushed him instantly into surgery. I sat in the waiting room for five hours with no news. The doctor finally came out, looking exhausted. "Is there anyone here

for Carlos Garcia?" He said. "Me, I'm here." I practically screamed. "Your friend lost a lot of blood. We were able to save him though. But there is no telling if he

will remember what happened." "Where is he?" "In Recovery room 109. you can go there now if you would like." I allowed him to lead me there. Carlos was still

asleep when we entered. The doctor told me I could stay and wait to see if he wakes up. I pulled out my phone and see that I had ten missed calls from

Kendall. I called him and he picked up after the first ring. "Kendall?" "Logan, is he okay?" "Yes. They managed to save him. He's still asleep though." "That's

good. But Logan, there's something you need to know." "What Kendall?" I asked getting frustrated not wanting to be on the phone incase Carlos woke up.

"Logan, we found out who hit him." "Really? Who was it?" "Logan, it was James..."


	7. The Promise

***Author's Note*** Ok, I'm so so so sorry that I have like abandoned this story. I just don't like where it's going. I've been meaning to finish it off for quite some time. I just couldn't get the motivtion. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to Sonaaa for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you. ;). So this is going to be the last chapter. Oh and I no longer hate James ahaha.

Kendall's Pov

I looked at James, "Why?" "Because he doesn't deserve to be happy ever. I never will." He sobbed. "So you selfishly decided to kill him because you think you'll

never be happy. There is something wrong with you James. You're seriously fucked up in the head if you think that in any way justifies what you did." I yelled at

him. "How could you? He doesn't deserve to be happy? Who the hell are you to judge him for loving someone of the same sex? And don't you dare say that the

bible says it's wrong, because both of us know you have not once read that damn book." I continued. "Kendall..." he began. "No!" I cut him off, "Don't even try

James. I can never forgive you for this. Never! I have to go to the hospital now." I walked away and got in my car to head to the hospital to see my best friend.

Logan's Pov

"Carlos, please wake up. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I said those hurtful things. I'm sorry I freaked out that you're gay. I'm sorry you haven't left

the house in days and the day you do that you get hit by a car. I'm sorry for how James and I reacted. Please just come back to me." I sobbed rubbing his cold,

pale hand. "Carlos I don't know what I'll do without you. I-I-I think I'm in love with you. And it scares me to death. These feelings aren't what I'm used to. And

I've known forever but I ignored it and pushed the feelings away. And the fact that it took you getting hit by a car for me to realize this makes me a horrible

person. You're my best friend and I want to spend forever in your arms. I need you so much. You are my rock. You help me bear through the storm of life and I

need you to know that. You do so much for me and I never help you. The one thing you do for yourself is to tell us that you like guys, which doesn't really matter

because I love you no matter what, and I react horribly and treat you like shit. I'm horrible and I hope you can forgive me because I'm not sure I can forgive

myself for this. Please Carlos, we need you back with us. I need you." I sat there in the chair next to his bed and cried. I cried more than I have ever cried in my

life. I wished that it had been me who had been hit and not him. I prayed to God, whom I don't believe in but Carlos did, asking him to bring my Carlos back to

me so I could hold him.

I don't know how long I sat there. Kendall came, went to the caffeteria and forced me to eat something. It had no flavor, I had a feeling nothing ever would

again without Carlos. Kendall had to go make sure that Katie was taken care of and said I should try to get some sleep but I said that I couldn't. After a few

more hours I drifted into a deep slumber and I dreamt. I dreamt that Carlos was never hit. That he was the perfectly healthy, bubbly guy I know and love. i

dreamt that I had never said those horrible things to him and that we were exactly as we were supposed to be. Together. When I woke up the doctor told me

he still hadn't woken up and that he probably never would. He told me I should probably say my final goodbyes and go home. I walked over to the bed and

grabbed his hand. "Carlos, I'm so sorry. I have to go now. I'll miss you so much." I choked up and started to leave. "L-logie?" Carlos croaked, his eyes fluttering

open. "Yeah, Carlos. I'm here." "Why? I thought you hated me." "No, I love you Carlos. I was just too scared to admit it." "Really?" "Yes." "Will you stay with

me?" The doctor started to say, "He has already be-" "Forever." "Promise?" "I promise."


End file.
